The Gate
The Gate is an RPG, currently at the end of its second season. It was created by Cap'n Bionicle, and takes place post-Academy timeline. Story There stands a Gate, in between worlds, undisturbed by time and space. It stands for truth, justice, Order, and Death. And it has stood for all of existence. Thousands of years after the events of The Academy, and many after the great search of The Vein, the Makuta of Metru Nui rises again, more powerful then ever before. In his absence, the remaining band of Makuta have developed a method to breach The Gate, without suffering the laws that bind it. With his leadership, they have gained access, and the ultimate power, of The Gate. Unfortunately, they cannot stop the horrors that are pouring out of it. In the past year, The Brotherhood lay seige to Mata Nui and Metru Nui for many months, eventually conquering Mata Nui, but were driven out of Metru Nui by the mysterious return of the Toa Nuva. In a last act of defiance, Metru Nui, aided by escaped, mutated experiments of the Brotherhood, a renegade Makuta, a half-Makuta half-Toa, and countless other species, raised the last war banner and sailed to the island of Sessen, the Brotherhood headquarters. They would end this ageless war, or at least show that Makuta could not decide their fate. An epic battle ensued, and many valued lives were lost, but as a tale of redeption and revenge wove through the land, the final battle came to the conclusion of Makuta reaping what he had sown. However, the victory came at a heavy price. The Metru Nuian's are now faced with an even more dangerous enemy. Makuta unleashed forces beyond his own control before his demise, and now those forces threaten to blot out the whole world. The clock is ticking, and the Heroes of Light have only one year to locate the Nuva's Treasures on Nuva Nui and find Time's Abode, for Prophecy says only with the aid of both can they even imagine facing the horrors The Gate has kept within for so many years. And as the forces of the world gather to Nuva Nui to determine the fate of the Universe, the WorldWatchers sit and wait, watching the world fall at their feet... But they cannot even imagine what is in store. The cloud is falling, none can escape... Plot Summary: The Brotherhood's fortress, Destral, was destroyed long ago, but not before they moved to a new location above sea level. They now reside on a barren and volcanic island called Sessen. After their fall at the hands of the Metru Nuian's, a power vacuum opened up and now Metru Nui, the Zyglak Crusades, the Dark Hunters, the Storm, and the remaining Brotherhood sail to a southern island, known as Nuva Nui, the burial place of the original Nuva. The Prochecy states that only with the aid of the Nuva's Treasures and Time's Abode can the monster unleashed by Makuta be defeated, who will awake from his slumber in exactly one year. But locating the Nuva's Treasures will not be an easy task. Each is guarded by a deadly and elite Makuta, and the very natural forces surrounding the immense island of Nuva Nui. And if you can survive those, can you keep the Treasures away from the Enemy? What is The Gate? The Gate is a ancient relic devised by the Great Beings of Old, a portal to communicate with those dead and those that exist in other universes. It was thought to be destroyed because of its sheer power millions of years ago, but it seems that the Makuta of Metru Nui has found or created a new one. It is said that long-time exposure to The Gate's power can cause strange mutations, and yet the Makuta can go in and out unharmed. How they have achieved this is yet to be seen. Little is known about what lies within The Gate, but it is a common fact that, by one with the skill and willpower to do so, can bring the souls of the dead back through The Gate. It is rumored that Makuta is using these souls to build up his armies. But there are far more darker things that are kept inside that Gate, some that should have stayed locked up for all of eternity... Category:The Gate